A Saiyan's Pride
by Julesie
Summary: Vegeta's life up until he dies against Frieza in the Frieza Saga, Song fic


Title: Vegeta's life

Summery: Vegeta's life up until he dies against Frieza in the Frieza Saga, Song fic

Song: We are one - The Lion King 2

Disclaimer:

I do not Own the DBZ charactors in my story neither do i own the song.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

King Vegeta enters Chibi Vegeta's bedroom, looking at him and sighing to himself. He slowly walks towards his son and kneels down to tell him that he is to be taken away to be looked after by the planet trader known as Frieza, leaving out the part that Freiza was going to enslave his son in exchange for their planet's future.

"Why Father" Chibi Vegeta questions his father.

King Vegeta stares at his son wishing that there was some other thing they could do rather than to send his son to the evil tyrants clutches, but alas any plans they have tried had no success.

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

Vegeta sits in his room aboard Frieza's ship silently, knowing that his planet has just been blown up and now the entire saiyan race, apart from himself, Radditz and Nappa, is gone.

Nappa and Radditz knowing this is a tough time for all three Saiyans but especially Vegeta make sure that they help him through this tuff time by being there for him every day, by being by his side and helping him through the days until they are finally free.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Later on when Vegeta was a teenager, Radditz and Nappa stood watching as Vegeta took down a race of aliens swiftly and easily as per Frieza's request. Both stood there with pride shining in their eyes at what the prince has become and in their hearts know he will become even stronger and will eventually become a Super Saiyan and be free of Frieza's rule forever.

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Vegeta and Nappa were currently on their journey towards Planet Earth to get the dragonballs so they can wish to become immortal. That way Vegeta won't have to take any more orders from Frieza and he can become what he wants to be instead of having to follow some Tyrant's plans.

Sighing Vegeta tells himself that he will get his wish for immortality so he can become free by killing the monster who he knew blew up his home world. Then Vegeta can finally do what his heart wants instead of being used as a pet for a demented ruler.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

Vegeta lands on planet Namek determined to get all seven dragonballs after having been humiliated on planet Earth. He still has a chance to get immortality and aquire revenge for the whole saiyan race who has been wiped out by Frieza's hands knowing deep in his heart that the other Saiyans are watching him from Otherworld supporting him in his quest for revenge.

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

Vegeta lies there bleeding on the ground infront of Frieza, crying with the pain and shame that he couldn't stop this tyrant that had enslaved him and revenge his planet and people. He looked over to Kakkarot the only other saiyan alive, yet he is a saiyan who has the power to do what Vegeta could not, destroy Freiza. And this knowledge brought tears of joy to mingle with those of pain he shed.

Lying there on the ground Vegeta is full of a pride, not just for Kakkarot but for the whole saiyan race, knowing that finally they will be avenged and by Frieza's worst nightmare, A Super Saiyan!

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Picking up Vegeta's now dead body, Goku whispers to the prince that he will obtain the revenge he has been seeking. Because even though he was brought up as an Earthling he knows he is Saiyan too, and while the two of them were raised on different worlds they are still both members of a proud race. He promises he will grant Vegeta's dying wish by using all that courage that Vegeta had throughtout his childhood in Frieza's hands and the newfound wisdom that the prince gave when explaining what Frieza had done to both Planet Vegeta and Vegeta himself to destroy Frieza and avenge the Saiyans and Vegeta.


End file.
